Twisted
by Mikaela Darkwing
Summary: [Complete] Kogure : girlfriend ; Mitsui : sister X Two years ago X Car crash X Death... What are their meanings? What are their relation to the story? Find out... Please read and review.
1. 01 Twsited

Two years ago, a car accident happened. It was dated October 17, 2000. On that day two  
  
  
  
lovers lost touch. On the same day, a loving brother lost his only sister. Only sister. A  
  
  
  
year later, a basketball court and a playground was built on the same place.  
  
  
  
Two years after the accident, Mitsui, a brother and Kogure, a lover comes back to the  
  
  
  
ground where the accident occurred. They didn't really know each other's story. Is  
  
  
  
this coincidence? Or is this fate?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
October 17, 2000  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2:00 pm  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mitsui Residence  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"  
  
  
  
"What now?"  
  
  
  
"Wake up, wake up!"  
  
  
  
"Hisami, why are you in a. Whoa, wait a minute. Hey young lady, where in the world  
  
did you get that dress?"  
  
  
  
"I bought it!"  
  
  
  
"You look good for a brat."  
  
  
  
"Onee-chan!"  
  
  
  
"Hey, that's just a joke"  
  
  
  
"Gotta go!"  
  
  
  
"ok"  
  
  
  
"Sayonara Onee-chan! Sayonara Onee-chan! Sayonara Onee-chan!"  
  
  
  
"Ya, ya bye!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
8:47 pm  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Road  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the."  
  
  
  
"Watch out Kiminobou-san!"  
  
  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
  
  
"No!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two years later  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She smiled, she laugh like there's nothing on this Earth that could make her sad, cry or  
  
  
  
feel the pain that surrounds our time on this Earth. The only thing on this Earth that could  
  
  
  
make me smile is she." Kogure said in a low voice as he pushed his glasses up to the  
  
  
  
bridge of his nose. He stared at the cherry blossom tree growing fairly across the court  
  
  
  
where they sat. He looked at it and smiled fairly like there was something behind the tree.  
  
  
  
He smiled again as his eyes became watery and his hand gripped the chains of the swing.  
  
  
  
Smiled as the cold wind blew right on his face. As the sun waved good-bye to both of  
  
  
  
them as it kiss the sea. As the leaves screeched around them. Mitsui just looked at him  
  
  
  
curiously. "There's nothing there. What'ya staring at?" There was no answer heard  
  
  
  
from Kogure. He just bowed his head and looked the dried leaves falling from the big  
  
tree. Like the green on autumn leaves, the smile drawn on Kogure's eyes and lips  
  
  
  
suddenly faded. And a tear rose from his left eye as he said "But she's gone now.  
  
  
  
Forever."  
  
  
  
"There's no such thing as forever, Kogo" Mitsui told him.  
  
  
  
"No Mitsui, forever. She's dead."  
  
  
  
"I. I'm sorry, I never knew. I want to"  
  
  
  
"There's nothing you should be sorry about. It happened to both of us. You lost your  
  
  
  
only sister. In my case you - didn't know. And." He couldn't speak. He swallowed  
  
  
  
his words as warm tears flowed from his eyes. So painful. So painful. The only thing that  
  
  
  
kept him was the love that his girlfriend gave him. And now? She's gone --- Forever.  
  
  
  
Then he continued. "Two years." "Two years - what? What about it?" Mitsui asked  
  
  
  
him curiously. "When she died. It's exactly two years when she died." "How did she  
  
  
  
die?" "Car crash"  
  
  
  
Mitsui felt a chill on his spine. His sister died the same way. Car crash because of  
  
  
  
someone he never knew. "Two years? Car crash? Death?" Mitsui thought. He bowed his  
  
  
  
head low. "I could remember how I cried when my sister died. I never wanted to talk to  
  
  
  
anybody when that happened. If I see that man and know him, I would kill him. If it isn't  
  
  
  
because of him my only sister should have lived." "Mitsui." A cold stare. Kogure  
  
  
  
stared at him coldly. He removed his glasses. Wiped it. It was wet with his tears. "My  
  
  
  
angel was the only person left for me. Until now I couldn't forgive myself. I always think  
  
  
  
that I am the sole reason of her death. I lost my angel. And it's only me who's to  
  
  
  
blame.Only me." "Shut up, idiot. It's an accident. I just wish the guy who killed my  
  
  
  
sister felt the same way. That would ease the pain. Knowing that that damn culprit has a  
  
conscience left on his system." "." "My emotions. I'm sorry, I can't control them  
  
  
  
when it's about my sister. and her unfair and untimely death. Now tell me your story."  
  
"."  
  
  
  
"Hey, I'm here to listen." 


	2. 02 Twisted

"It was the day before our anniversary. We went out that day. I promised her a great  
  
  
  
anniversary date. Beautiful. That's what she was. She wore her dress fairly and it fits her  
  
  
  
well. I. I. I remember that I even bought her a ring for that day. She always wanted to  
  
  
  
have that. She never asked me to buy that for her but I know it's the best gift for her on  
  
  
  
the day of our first ever anniversary. The best gift for the first girl I loved. The best gift  
  
  
  
for my angel." Kogure smiled once again as he wiped his tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" "What now?" "Wake up, wake up!" "Hisami, why are you in  
  
  
  
a. Whoa, wait a minute. Hey young lady, where in the world did you get that dress?"  
  
  
  
"I bought it!"  
  
  
  
"Know what?" "What?" "My sister went out and died that day but I don't know why. She  
  
  
  
even bade good-bye to me three times and then she. she. she's gone! I lost my only  
  
  
  
sister! I lost her! The only person who showed me real love! My sister! I cursed that man  
  
  
  
but I don't even know him. I cursed myself because I thought that if I only asked my  
  
  
  
sister to stay at home she should be alive until now. she should be alive. alive."  
  
  
  
"Sayonara Onee-chan! Sayonara Onee-chan! Sayonara Onee-chan!" "Ya, ya bye!"  
  
  
  
Kogure continued :"Then we went out. We went on to a fine dining like what I planned  
  
  
  
and gave her that ring. I was a simple ring. A silver ring with a plain lining. I planned to  
  
  
  
give it to my first girlfriend and later on replace it with an engagement ring and then a  
  
  
  
wedding ring. I love her so much and I know she loves me too. But."  
  
  
  
"Silver ring." Mitsui looked at Kogure in awe. "Don't think like that, it can't be  
  
  
  
Kogure" Mitsui thought.  
  
  
  
"But it was my fault, still my fault why she died. That night."  
  
  
  
"The rain is so heavy, Kiminobou-san" "Yes but don't worry, it's a safe road." "I'm not worrying, because I'm with you."  
  
  
  
"She even embraced me. Then."  
  
  
  
"Then what?" Mitsui sweated so much. His sweat dripped from his brows to his chin. He  
  
  
  
wanted to know if the same thing happened to Kogure. If Kogure's girlfriend died the  
  
  
  
same way his sister died.  
  
  
  
"Then I told her I love her. Then a great flash blinded me. It was a blinding flash of light.  
  
  
  
I never knew what happened next. I heard her cries calling me and her brother."  
  
  
  
Mitsui's eyes became watery and he tried to stop his tears from flowing. Mitsui could  
  
  
  
imagine his sister crying just like the way Kogure heard his lover's cries. It was so cold.  
  
  
  
So cold and.  
  
  
  
"Onee-chan! Onee-chaaan!"  
  
  
  
"Kogure, what did you feel?" He bowed his head.  
  
  
  
"Feel? What should I feel? Hearing your girlfriend cry in pain?! Scream in suffering?! I  
  
  
  
couldn't sustain it! I.I."  
  
  
  
"What did you. do?" He said as he closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
"I reached for her. I touched her hand. I tried to move but the car won't budge. I  
  
  
  
was under the trunk of the car and she was a meter away from me. I wept. I.I."  
  
  
  
"Kiminobou-san! Kiminobou-san! Where are you?! Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Tasukete! Itai! Itai!" "Hold on! Hold on!"  
  
  
  
"Then a tire flew towards me. I didn't know what happened next. I woke up in the  
  
  
  
hospital. I looked at the windows and it was morning. They told me it's been three days  
  
  
  
when the accident happened. I looked for her."  
  
  
  
"Where is she? Nurse, where is she?" "Sir." "Yes, where is the girl with me when the car crash happened? Where?" "Sir I think you should get some rest and." "I'm asking you! Where is she!"  
  
  
  
"She just bowed her head. There, I already knew. But I didn't want to believe her or  
  
  
  
my self for that instance. I tried to stand up but I couldn't." he cried again.  
  
  
  
"I was so coward and weak. Kogure was so brave. He stood tall. If I was in his case  
  
  
  
I would go insane but. Him. I, I remained coward after I lost my sister." Mitsui  
  
  
  
thought.  
  
  
  
"Kogure, tell me, what made you keep going all this time without anyone knowing about  
  
  
  
what you feel and how much you suffered?" he asked him without looking straight to the  
  
  
  
weeping young man. His face suddenly brightened, the first time he smiled since the start  
  
  
  
of the day. It was a smile greater than any smiles he ever did. "The only thing that kept  
  
  
  
me is the thing called hope." "Hope?" "Hope, hope that someday I'll get over this.  
  
  
  
This suffering but.but. But I never wished to lose my love. love for her and."  
  
  
  
"And what?" "And her." "Nani?" 


	3. Twisted End

"She wanted me to stay happy."  
  
  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
  
  
"When you love someone, you would absolutely know what she wants, what she thinks,  
  
  
  
what she feels."  
  
  
  
Mitsui remained still for a while. He knew he was right. He knew Kogure was really  
  
  
  
right. He thought that maybe he was really sad and suffering when that happened but he  
  
  
  
kept going because of the "hope" he called. Maybe Hisami, his sister, wanted him to be  
  
  
  
peaceful in any way after she left him. Maybe she wanted him to be happy. Maybe she  
  
  
  
wanted him to forgive the man. Anyway, how foolish he was not realizing all of this?  
  
  
  
They both remained still and silent. No move. No word. No sound. No nothing. It was  
  
  
  
night time then. The stars were lit bright as if they are lighting the whole place for both of  
  
  
  
them. It was as if they were watching them sit still. As if. As if they were listening.  
  
  
  
As if. The moon wasn't there yet just like when it all happened. You won't here  
  
  
  
anything right now. All you could hear is the gentle breeze that touches the ground and  
  
  
  
moves all the leaves away. Funny isn't it? How we ignore the gentle breeze? How we  
  
  
  
unnoticed it? But in the end we realize how it touched all the things in its way. How we  
  
  
  
realize its touch when its too late. Too late. But however, we realize that's its never  
  
  
  
too late when you want to keep going. never too late.  
  
  
  
"Foolish." Mitsui suddenly broke the silence.  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"That's what I am. Foolish I was not to realize that I should have done the same thing  
  
  
  
you did when your girlfriend died. I should have forgiven that man. That man she  
  
  
  
probably loved. That man who I never knew."  
  
  
  
"Mitsui."  
  
  
  
"And you should forgive yourself as well smart guy."  
  
  
  
Serenity was found in the eyes of the glass man. So calm, so pure. So peaceful, it was so  
  
  
  
far from the eyes he possessed a while ago, the eyes of a person suffering in so much  
  
  
  
pain. So much pain.  
  
  
  
"Your sister probably loved you.Mitsui."  
  
  
  
"We lead different lives. What do you know."  
  
  
  
"She probably loved you, the way I loved my angel. Hisami. Hisami Mitsui."  
  
  
  
The person they were talking about was only one. Hisami, Hisami Mitsui. Mitsui's only  
  
  
  
sister and Kogure's first girl friend. The girl that gave meaning to their lives. The girl  
  
  
  
who changed their lives as well. After two years of her death, it was who brought his  
  
  
  
brother and boyfriend together to realize the reason why they must keep going. Why.  
  
  
  
"Hisami. So it is her." Mitsui asked Kogure.  
  
  
  
"I can't afford to get mad at you, since all this time you were suffering as well. All this  
  
  
  
time, all I needed was to talk to you to give myself peace."  
  
  
  
".Mitsui, your sister loved you. The way you loved her. And she wouldn't like to  
  
  
  
see you be miserable. Those times are over. That's enough."  
  
  
  
He stood up and walked away as tears continued flowing from his eyes. He ignored those  
  
  
  
knowing that he did the right thing, for the brother of Hisami, for the brother of his  
  
  
  
angel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Love is really powerful isn't it? I wrote this because. I don't know. Writing has always been my hobby but I see to it that when I write something, I have all the inspirations I can get to accomplish it. So there you have it. Please review this right after you read it! Arigatou!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Another, I wrote this to fulfill some reader's request. I received some reviews and e-mails that they are looking forward for my next story so I wrote this, at the same time they wanted me to make my other fanfic longer but I really can't do that since its already finished, so I made this. This story is for the people who reviewed me on my first three stories.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Twisted" is what I entitled this story because I think the main characters had given off some things because of guilt and in the end they realize how wrong they were blaming themselves.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
M.D.W. 


End file.
